


They Say It's Your Birthday

by inbarati



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for Tabaqui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say It's Your Birthday

When the Manyatta discover that John is turning 40, the are rather insistent that he participate in their ritual for men of that age. He's to stay in a special enclosure in the village for two months, not cut his hair or beard, and then hunt and kill and uulak, which is an animal similar to the American buffalo. This proves his continued virility, and usefulness to the tribe.

In return, the Manyatta have not one, but two ZPMs. John's not especially happy about it, but _two ZPMs_. So he does.

And shaggy, bruised and filthy, he arrives back on Atlantis on his birthday with a ZPM under each arm. To his absolute goggle-eyed surprise, Rodney hands them off to Zelenka, following him back to his quarters, helping him trim his hair, chattering at him with all the latest Atlantis gossip while he shaves off his copious beard.

When he looks a little less Cro-Magnon, he turns to Rodney. "Why are you not playing with ZPMs? Plural. Multiple ZPMs. I expected not to see you for a month. Maybe three."

Rodney looks shy, as he hands John a small package. It's a remote control puddle jumper. It actually flies. The best part, though is inside. There are miniature people in the jumper. One of them has suspiciously spiky hair. John grins. "It's us, isn't it?"

Rodney just nods. "I should get back to the labs. I just didn't want you to think I'd forgotten."

John grins again, and Rodney turns to leave. "Rodney..." Rodney turns back, and John steps into his personal space, cups the back of his head, and kisses him. Rodney sputters, and John just smiles. "I'll be here when you're done with what you have to do in the labs."

Rodney narrows his eyes, gripping John's shirt in both hands and kissing him back. "I'm going to make you pay for this, you know," he assures John, before turning, and striding out the door.

"Looking forward to it!" John yells after him.


End file.
